


"El día en que te conocí"

by MayouIchi



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, MujerxMujer, Multi, Omegaverse, Relaciones sexuales, Violencia, depresión, hombrexhombre, intento de suicidio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayouIchi/pseuds/MayouIchi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Jin ZiXuan y Wei WuXian terminarán siendo destinados?En un mundo de omegas, alfas y betas muy pocos pueden encontrar a su pareja destinada, pero Jin ZiXuan y Wei WuXian lo supieron de inmediato. La atracción no tardó en llegar, por otra parte sus aromas se empezaron a mezclar a la perfección exigiendo marcar su posesión como solamente los destinados pueden, un problema con el cual tendrán que lidiar para que las demás personas no se percaten ya que hay un pequeño detalle, aún existe el compromiso entre Jin ZiXuan y Jiang YanLi.Y no sólo eso aún existe la lucha de poder contra la secta Wen y la posible guerra entre el mundo de la cultivación.¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?, ¿Podrán encontrar la felicidad?, ¿Cómo deben resolver sus problemas?Una historia en la cual se tendrá que vivir mucha tristeza para poder obtener el sueño esperado.Los personajes principales de esta historia no me pertenecen son creaciones de MoXiang TongXiu. Los personajes nuevos y no conocidos son totalmente mi creación y no pertenecen a la obra original ni a ninguna otra.
Relationships: Jin ZiXuan | Wei WuXian
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Y nuestro amor floreció como las sakuras

En la ciudad justamente al lado de los muelles se escucha una gran risa tan resplandeciente como el sol, al mismo tiempo que una voz más grave regaña las travesuras de la persona a la que le pertenecen esas risas.

__¡¡Wei WuXian!! - exclamó Jiang Cheng - tenemos que volver pronto al salón principal o mi madre se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia y nos regañara.

__¡¡Vamos Jiang Cheng!!, aún es temprano, tenemos mucho tiempo para jugar antes de ir a la Torre Koi - dijo Wei WuXian haciendo un puchero para tratar de convencerlo - además no sé porque tengo que ir, si no soy yo el que está comprometido con el hijo del líder Jin.

__Sabes perfectamente que mi madre no confía en qué no harás ninguna travesura en nuestra ausencia - respondió Jiang Cheng frunciendo el ceño - Tsk, además no es como que yo desee ir y ver a ese engreído.

__Mmh, tengo mucha curiosidad en saber cómo es el hijo del líder Jin, tú siempre dices que es un engreído pero... me hace dudar que eso sea cierto sabiendo qué es la persona de la cual shijie está perdidamente enamorada - Respondió Wei WuXian sentándose en el escalón de una posada.

__Eso... es sólo porque A'jie es una persona con un corazón demasiado noble, que puede aceptar a una persona con demasiada facilidad - respondió Jiang Cheng imitando la acción anterior del otro.

__Puede que tengas razón, shijie nunca se enoja o llora aún cuando Madam Yu la regaña - balbuceo Wei WuXian recordando con un poco de escalofríos los regaños que ha recibido por sus travesuras.

__Ciertamente... - Jiang Cheng estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por su casi hermano - Bueno, pero por el momento tenemos que regresar y alistarnos para viajar, así que ya deja de perder el tiempo y párate - volvió a reclamarle al mayor pero ahora con un poco de gracia en su voz.

__Ahh.... ChengCheng, no puedo pararme creo que me esforcé demasiado en el entrenamiento - bromeó Wei WuXian solo para hacer enojar a la otra persona.

__Agh... ¿A quién crees que llamas así? solo deja de jugar de una vez o le diré a A'jie que te deje sin sopa de loto con costillas de cerdo por un mes - amenazó Jiang Cheng divertido, al mismo tiempo que se paraba dejando al mayor atrás dirigiéndose al salón principal en donde se debía encontrar su hermana.

__Ah!! Eso no es justo - reclamó Wei WuXian parándose de inmediato y siguiendo a Jiang Cheng- además shijie no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, después de todo XianXian solo tiene 3 años - volvió a hablar mostrando una gran sonrisa.

__Tsk, ya veremos si eso es verdad - le respondió Jiang Cheng apresurándose para dejarlo aún más atrás.

__¡Ah! espera no corras tan rápido - exclamó Wei WuXian siguiendo los pasos del menor.

**  
~ **β** ~  
  
**

__¡¡En donde se metieron esos dos!! - exclamó Madam Yu- ¡¡Te dije que los vigilaras!! Pronto nos tenemos que ir y aún no aparecen, ese Wei WuXian solo causa problemas - volvió a exclamar pero aún con más enojo que el anterior.

__Madre solo salieron a jugar un rato, ya no deben tardar en volver, ellos saben perfectamente que pronto nos iremos - respondió Jiang YanLi calmada y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

__¡¡Tú!! ... No haces nada mas que protegerlos todo el tiempo, justo como tú padre, es por eso que se han vuelto así de irresponsables - miró Madam Yu con enojo el rostro de su hija - Y ya deja de hacer esa sonrisa solo me haces enojar mas.... tenías que parecerte tanto a él - esto último lo dijo casi murmurando y con un poco de frustración.

Justo en el momento en el que Jiang YanLi iba a volver a hablar, se deslizó la puerta del salón principal así entrando Jiang Cheng por delante y Wei WuXian unos pasos atrás, este último haciendo una reverencia a Madam Yu.

  
  


__¿Se puede saber en donde se encontraban ustedes dos?, les dije que no se movieran de este lugar - Madam Yu volteó a verlos con enojo en sus ojos, pero más específicamente a Wei WuXian - Rápido alisten sus cosas que ya es momento de irnos - apresuró a ambos, los cuales asintieron pero antes de que pudieran salir completamente volvió a hablar - Y tu Wei WuXian, asegúrate de llevar supresores, no quiero tener que lidiar con ningún problema por tu culpa - esto último trato de decirlo con un poco más de seriedad y sutileza.

__Si ... - asintió Wei WuXian haciendo una pequeña reverencia pero con una expresión de disgusto en sus ojos, saliendo así del salón para dirigirse a su habitación.

~ Ω ~

Cuando todos llegaron al muelle, montaron un barco y con ayuda de algunos trabajadores subieron su equipaje; durante el trayecto Wei WuXian estuvo admirando el paisaje con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pues nunca había viajado hacia Lanling, Jiang Cheng quien estaba sentado a su lado solo lo observaba de reojo a su casi hermano cuidándolo de que no cayera al agua ya que su cuerpo sobresalía del barco, en cambio, YanLi que estaba sentada frente a ellos tenía una sutil sonrisa al ver a su A'xian tan divertido. Jiang Fengmian y Madam Yu solo permanecieron en silencio con los ojos cerrados durante todo el trayecto, está última tratando de evadir las risas del menor.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Lanling, Madam Yu le advirtió a Wei WuXian que mantuviera la compostura y no dejara en ridículo a la secta Jiang, de ese modo siguieron a los discípulos de la secta Jin que lo dirigieron hacia el salón de banquetes. En el lugar se encontraban Jin GuangShan, Madam Jin y a su lado Jin ZiXuan. Cuando observaron que se abrieron las puertas saludaron a las personas de la secta Jiang haciendo una reverencia para presentar su respeto los cuales cuando se encontraron completamente adentró imitaron la acción de los Jin; Wei WuXian quien estaba atrás de todos, tuvo todo el tiempo la mirada hacia abajo para mantener un buen perfil pero, interiormente se moría de ganas por observar detalladamente al prometido de su querida shijie. También pudo notar un agradable aroma a peonias desde que entro a la Torre Koi, muy probablemente para bloquear los aromas tanto de Alfas como de Omegas y así los cultivadores no se vieran afectados por estos mismos, en lotus pier este método casi no era utilizado ya que la mayoría eran alfas y betas.

__Madam Jin - saludó Yu Ziyuan amigablemente a su amiga de años, al mismo tiempo que YanLi.

__Madam Yu, A'Li estuve esperandolas con ansias todo el día respondió Mandam Jin ofreciéndoles una sonrisa a ambas, inmediatamente después de eso volteo a ver a Wei WuXian dándole una mirada con un poco de desprecio casi imperceptible para los presentes - A'Xuan saluda a A'Li - advirtió volteando a ver a su hijo.

__Señorita Jiang - dijo ZiXuan haciendo una reverencia pero mirándola con gran desinterés lo cual pudo observar Jiang Cheng pero sin poder hacer nada.

De este modo ambas familias permanecieron discutiendo novedades sobre el mundo de la cultivación y uno que otro rumor que se suelen dispersar, esto hasta que ambos líderes de secta se ausentaron para poder discutir asuntos mas personales. Después de la cena, algunas sirvientas les mostraron las habitaciones a los Jiang que prepararon para su residencia, quedando así Wei WuXian en el mismo cuarto que Jiang Cheng. 

__Ah por fin un descanso.... - exclamó Wei WuXian lanzándose de espaldas contra la cama - Estaba empezando a desesperarme el solo estar encerrado en ese salón tan grande con una atmósfera tan seria.

__Eso solo es por qué tú nunca puedes permanecer sin hacer algún tipo de travesura - respondió serio Jiang cheng sentándose en su propia cama.

__Eso no es verdad yo puedo ser muy serio si me lo propongo - respondió de inmediato Wei WuXian con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz - pero es una lástima, no pude observar a Jin ZiXuan tenia miedo de que Madam Yu me regañara si hacía algo mal - se quejo haciendo un puchero.

__Y fue lo mejor, no se qué habrías hecho si vieras la expresión inferioridad que le da todo el tiempo a A'jie - exclamó Jiang Cheng al recordar tal mirada.

__Probablemente le golpearía la cara si es tal como dices - argumento Wei WuXian - ..... Es por eso que odio ser omega Madam Yu me llama de inmediato la atención si solo intento ver de reojo a un alfa, como si estuviera interesado en enamorar a alguien mgh - se quejó esta vez por una buena razón.

__Es inevitable tenemos que evitar alguna situación que se pueda malentender - dijo Jiang Cheng tratando de hacerle comprender al mayor.

_Oye, tú no te puedes quejar a fin de cuentas eres un alfa, cuánto te envidio... - bromeó Wei WuXian, pero con desmotivación por que en su interior sabía perfectamente que esto no era del todo mentira - Ahg qué más da - respondió de vuelta para intentar cambiar de tema, está vez intentó preguntar sobre el recorrido que no recibió - ¿No me enseñaras el interior de la Torre Koi? es mi primera vez en este lugar, ¿qué pasa si me pierdo y termino haciendo algo incorrecto?.

_Lo haré mañana, es mejor que te quedes aquí por ahora, ya es muy noche y no quiero que mi madre nos regañe solo porque quieres jugar, no estamos en Lotus Pier para que hagas lo que quieras así que mejor ya acuéstate e intenta dormir - explicó Jiang Cheng con un tono muy serio dando a conocer que no podrá convencerlo.

_Aiya~ Jiang Cheng eres un aburrido totalmente - se quejó Wei WuXian pero sin más remedio que alistarse para dormir.

~ α ~

Después de que la conversación entre ambos terminara se acostaron en sus camas con la intención de dormir, Jiang Cheng cayó dormido solo unos minutos después pero Wei WuXian aún seguía con mucha energía además de una gran inquietud que lo invadió desde el momento en que se adentro al salón de banquetes, desde ese momento pudo percibir un aroma a peonias totalmente diferente al que invadía toda la Torre Koi ya que transmitía mucha calma además de un toque de... ¿lindura? esto último hizo que se volviera un aroma único y demasiado exótico, algo nuevo que descubrir así como también llamativo para Wei WuXian ni siquiera Jiang Cheng con el intenso olor a lotos o YanLi con el relajante aroma de la lavanda lo podrían igualar.

Justo cuando Wei WuXian estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, el aroma que aún retumbaba en todo su interior volvió a aparecer pero esta vez aún más intenso y no apenas perceptible como al inicio, de inmediato trató de averiguar de dónde provenía y solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que efectivamente era de afuera, así que con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido tomó sus botas y túnica exterior para no despertar a Jiang Cheng y se las puso para poder salir.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta con extrema precaución se aseguro de seguir el aroma correctamente llevándolo así por pasillos que él mismo sabía que no podrá reconocer al regresar, pues todos eran exactamente iguales con paredes totalmente del color dorado como si hubiesen sido bañadas en oro y talladas por los mejores artesanos. Después de un buen rato caminando y habiendo dejado muy atrás su habitación llegó a gran jardín que pareciera de la realeza pues en él se podían observar innumerables tipos de flores, pero lo que él buscaba provenía del lugar más atractivo a la vista, una pequeña colina con un gran árbol de cerezos justo en el medio el cual se podía apreciar era muy viejo pero aún con la gran capacidad de poder deleitar la vista de todos con sus flores totalmente abiertas, fue en ese momento que Wei WuXian recordó que era esta temporada del año, ya era primavera; con mucha cautela se acercó al árbol pudiendo visualizar la figura de una persona con las túnicas doradas pero diferente a las que llevaban los demás discípulos, pudo observar cómo esta persona se daba la vuelta al percatarse de su presencia en ese momento quedo asombrado, su rostro.... era el más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida y esa marca de bermellón rojo solo hacía resaltar aún más los bellos rasgos y no solo eso de él, provenía aquel bello aroma.

_Tu... - balbuceo Wei WuXian sin saber qué decir exactamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? - exclamó Jin ZiXuan - Este jardín es solo par-... - Trato de hablar al tiempo que daba algunos pasos hacia Wei WuXian pero algo extraño sucedió.

Ambos supieron de inmediato que algo no estaba bien, mientras que Wei WuXian sintió un piquete en la parte trasera de su nuca, Jin ZiXuan se quedó estático solo pudiendo sentir como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban cada vez más; justo después de esto el aroma de peonias y menta invadió el lugar mezcladose como si reclamarán nunca separarse.

  * ••



"En ese momento... nada más

importó, solo tú y yo junto a ese 

gran árbol de cerezos, nuestra 

historia empezó a fluir"

  * ••



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?, cuando decidí hacer esta historia estaba muy insegura de cómo podría salir pero me di ánimos para poder escribirla ya que amo a esta pareja pero casi no existen fics de ellos, así que espero poder sacar lo mejor de mí para que la puedan disfrutar al máximo, les advierto que está historia tendrá mucho sufrimiento pero creo que el final valdrá la pena. Y si a ustedes les gusta en el futuro puedo escribirles alguna otra historia sobre otra pareja que no sea muy común, pero por favor nada de ships tan raras jaja.
> 
> Gracias a todos por darme una oportunidad y haber leído hasta aquí, si encuentras alguna falla ortografía no dudes en decirlo ya que lo que más deseo es que pueda ser entendible para todos los lectores ^^ esperen el próximo capítulo ya que será interesante ver interactuar a estos dos por primera vez.


	2. Destino

Después de aquella repentina sensación, ambos buscaban una respuesta sin explicación a poder obtenerla o imaginar que podría estar pasando, ya que el encontrar a tu pareja destina no era algo muy usual y en las pocas ocasiones en que esto ocurrió nunca pudieron contraer matrimonio por diferencias de posición, por tal motivo no era muy hablado ni tomado en cuenta.

Lo único que se les ocurrió en ese momento para aclarar sus dudas fue hablar con la otra persona para tratar de obtener una respuesta a esa extraña sensación.

__¿Tú... cómo fue que lograste encontrar este lugar? - Preguntó Jin Zixuan con una mano sosteniendo su pecho por el dolor que causaban los latidos repentinamente acelerados de su corazón.

__Y-yo... simplemente seguí el aroma - Respondió Wei Wuxian con dificultad por el dolor causado en su cuello.

__¿Aroma? - Preguntó Jin Zixuan desconcertado, ya que él también podía percibir un aroma el cual era el culpable de que no pudiera dormir y deambulara por todo el lugar esperando encontrarlo, era el relajante olor de las mentas- ¿A qué te refieres? - Continúo.

__S-sí, era como si un olor a peonías me estuviera guiando a un lugar en específico, y... no pude aguantar la curiosidad de saber de donde provenía - Exclamó Wei Wuxian con una obvia incomodidad de ver a los ojos a Jin Zixuan, pues también había roto el toque de queda de la secta Jin - "Además puedo asegurar que proviene de ti" - Pensó sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta por la vergüenza que podría causar.

__"¿Peonías?" - Pensó Jin Zixuan confundido - "Pero si todo el lugar tiene ese aroma para ocultar los que provengan de alfas y omegas, no debería porque llamar la atención de alguien, y además la única persona que tiene ese aroma en toda la secta Jin... soy yo. Aunque eso no explica el porqué yo igual puedo percibir el olor a las mentas que desprenden de él" - Se reflexionó a sí mismo - Eso es imposible, La Torre Koi no permite que alfas y omegas desplieguen su aroma por toda la zona, debes de haberte confundido - Contesto a Wei Wuxian.

__¡No! Estoy seguro de que no fue ninguna confusión, p-porque estoy completamente seguro que ese olor p-proviene d-de ti - Reveló Wei Wuxian, colocando sus manos en su boca después de haberse dado cuenta que había dicho lo que no quería, al instante un hermoso color rosado subió por sus mejillas casi imperceptible.

__¡Mhn!... - Jin Zixuan no supo qué responder ante tal revelación, solo abrió sus ojos sorprendido y por alguna extraña razón sus mejillas se tornaron del mismo rosa que la persona que tenía enfrente - Co-como puede ser eso posible, no tendrías porqué sentir mi aroma n-no es como si fueras mi o-omega o algo así - dijo con vergüenza para después darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

__¡Claro que no!, pero... estoy seguro de que puedo percibir ese relajante aroma en ti- Respondió Wei Wuxian evitando decir las palabras 'Lindo y hermoso' para describir aquel olor- Por cierto, ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto ya que no reconoció al heredero de la secta Jin porque no lo había podido observar a detalle por órdenes de Madam Yu para guardar la compostura porque era un omega.

__¿Cómo es posible que no sepas? Si hoy mismo nos presentaron - Exclamó Jin Zixuan indignado.

__¿Hoy?... Oh ¿eres Jin Zixuan? ¿El prometido de mi Shijie? - Dijo sorprendido mostrando una gran sonrisa, pero su corazón sintió un ligero dolor al cual no le tomó relevancia.

__Ah, si - Afirmó pero con un poco de molestia por la palabra "prometido", a Jin Zixuan nunca le gustó que su madre decidiera su compromiso antes de que él naciera ya que lo que más deseaba era enamorarse de una persona y casarse por Amor, no por obligación o para mantener el estatus frente a las demás personas.

__Que interesante, no te había podido observar detalladamente pero... - Sonrió ampliamente - eres más guapo de lo que imaginaba.

__¿Q-qué? - Balbuceo Jin Zixuan con un color carmesí en sus mejillas

__Lo que dije, eres un joven amante muy apuesto - Bromeó Wei Wuxian con suma alegría.

__¿¡¡J-joven amante!!? - Gimió Jin Zixuan.

__Jaja es broma, es broma, pero a decir verdad todos los discípulos que están en la Torre Koi parecen pequeños pavo reales rodeados de tanto oro y joyas - Bromeó nuevamente Wei Wuxian poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza y dando vueltas para observar el lugar con un una gran sonrisa en la cara.

__Pero que dices, la secta Jin es de la más prominentes de todo el mundo de la cultivación, es una falta de respeto burlarse así de nosotros - Reclamo a Wei Wuxian con un ligero tono de indignación el cual no transmitía enojo por lo dicho.

__Aiya~~ solo es una broma no me hagas caso, eres igual de serio que Jiang Cheng - Respondió Wei Wuxian un poco decepcionado.

__¡Y-ya se que es una broma!- Dijo inmediatamente.

__Jaja entonces no eres bueno con las bromas - Se burló divertido Wei Wuxian por unos segundos - Me agradas - Dijo finalmente después de reírse con una amplia sonrisa - "Por alguna extraña razón es divertido molestarlo, además estar cerca de él me relaja demasiado".

__Mhn, yo no podría decir lo mismo de ti - Respondió Jin Zixuan sin salir de su indignación tratando de ocultar su interés por la singular personalidad de la otra persona.

__Me rompes el corazón con esas palabras - Contestó con obvia diversión - Oh, cierto tengo que volver a la habitación - De repente recordó que se salió sin permiso a mitad de la noche y en cualquier momento se podrían dar cuenta de la falta de su presencia y lo castigarán - "Jiang Cheng me matara si se da cuenta" - Inmediatamente pensó - Lo siento pero me tengo que ir.

__¿Eh? - Dijo Jin Zixuan sin tener tiempo de reaccionar - ...Está bien - Contestó finalmente.

__Entonces Adiós - Se despidió haciendo una reverencia, luego se volteo dando unos pasos dispuesto a irse pero entonces recordó algo, se había perdido de camino a ese lugar, no sabia cual era el pasillo correcto -Maldición... - Dijo cuando se detuvo pensando que hacer.

__¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Jin Zixuan viendo como el otro se detenía.

__Bueno.... Básicamente me perdí de camino a este lugar y.... no recuerdo hacia donde esta mi habitación hahah - Reveló Wei Wuxian rascándose la cabeza.

__¿Como puede ser eso posible, acaso eres tonto? - Dijo en tono de burla.

__¡Oye! no me culpes este lugar tiene tantos pasillos tan parecidos y es como un laberinto, además es mi primera vez aquí - Chilló Wei Wuxian.

__Agh, esta bien no queda de otra, supongo que te llevare a la habitación - Respondió Jin ZiXuan.

__¿Enserio? Que amable eres - Bromeó de nuevo para molestarlo.

__Solo deja de bromear y sígueme - Respondió Jin Zixuan.

Pronto recorrieron algunos pasillos de la Torre Koi, Wei Wuxian puso mucha atención en estos tratando de recordarlos para no volver a perderse y ser regañado. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación Jin Zixuan se paró señalándole a la otra persona el lugar indicado.

__Gracias, me salvaste la vida - Dijo Wei Wuxian con una amplia sonrisa.

__Mhn, será mejor que no vuelvas a deambular tu solo por ahí más bien deberías agradecer que fue conmigo con quien te encontraste, otra persona hubiese dado aviso y habrías terminado castigado - Dijo en tono serio.

__Pero no paso así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse jaja - Mencionó Wei Wuxian divertido.

__Patético - Reclamo Jin Zixuan al ver como era imposible hacerlo entender.

__Bueno, ahora si me tengo que despedir - Hablo Wei Wuxian haciendo una reverencia - Nos vemos mañana - termino diciendo con una amplia sonrisa, para después entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

__Claro... - Dijo Jin Zixuan un poco desmotivado al ver como este entraba en la habitación - "Que persona tan mas curiosa" - Pensó sin notar como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

~ Ω ~

Después de cerrar la puerta Wei Wuxian con mucho cuidado caminó hacia su cama, se metió en ella y se cubrió completamente con su manta. No sabía porqué motivo pero su corazón latía fuertemente, también podía sentir todo su cuerpo ardiendo como si tuviese fiebre, era algo completamente extraño que nunca había sucedido y no sabía qué hacer.

__"¿Porque? Porque de repente me siento así, mi celo ni siquiera está cerca, no es más, esto es diferente me siento nervioso y mi corazón duele. Me siento ansioso porque amanezca y volver a ver..... ¿ver a quien?, no conozco a nadie en este lugar y sin embargo deseo encontrarme con alguien" - A Wei Wuxian le estaba empezando a desesperar este sentimiento, deseaba deshacerse de el.

En algún punto de todos los pensamientos y sensaciones que surgieron en ese momento, cayó completamente dormido sin percatarse con un simple objetivo, "Quiero estar cerca de ese olor a peonías".

~ Π ~

A la mañana siguiente se levantó como normalmente hace cuando está en el muelle de Loto, prácticamente había borrado todo de su mente como si nada de lo que sucedió durante la noche hubiese pasado. Se vistió y fue junto a Jiang Cheng al salón principal de la Secta Jin en donde se deberían encontrar todos.

Ambos entraron e hicieron una reverencia para mostrar respeto, inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia Madam Yu y se sentaron junto a ella. Jin Guangshan y Jiang Fengmian estaban discutiendo algunos asuntos por lo que no se encontraban en el lugar.

El día pasó rápido y Wei Wuxian cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo de nuevo, y no había ocurrido nada interesante, antes de venir pensó que por fin podría explorar Lanling y husmear por sus alrededores. Pero nada de esto ocurrió, todo el día estuvo sentado siendo vigilado por Madam Yu para que no hiciera alguna travesura, esto lo mantuvo desanimado hasta el momento en que era tiempo de volver a la habitación y descansar.

__Ahh~~ que aburrido!! - Se quejó Wei Wuxian lanzándose en su cama.

__Sabes perfectamente que este no era un viaje para vacacionar - Le reclamó Jiang Cheng.

__Lo se pero, esperaba mínimo poder conocer los alrededores pero Madam Yu no me quita la mirada de encima por tal no me he podido escapar - Chillo.

__Ni podrás - Admitió Jiang Cheng - Sabes que ella lo hace por tu bien aunque no lo demuestre, tienes que ser más cuidadoso no puedes andar caminando libremente por tu cuenta, esto ya no es como antes de que conocieras tu segundo género - Trato de hacerlo entender.

__No lo tienes que repetir, lo se perfectamente - Respondió Wei Wuxian - Madam Yu y tu se parecen tanto en ese aspecto son malos para demostrar lo que desean, también entiendo que soy un omega pero no soy alguien frágil que necesita ser cuidado, sino puedo cuidarme yo solo como puedo hacerme llamar un cultivador - Jiang Cheng solo se quedo observando a su hermano mientras decía esto - Prometo que les demostrare a todos que un omega puede ser alguien completamente capaz, así que me volveré el cultivador más fuerte de todos los tiempos y los obligare a que se arrodillen frente a mí suplicando ayuda - Exclamó con gran entusiasmo.

__Mhn - Jiang Cheng solo podía sonreír al observar como su hermano no se dejaba tumbar por el pensamiento que los demás tenían en que un omega como él se volviese cultivador - Maldito bastardo ¿Mejor cultivador? primero tendrás que ser mejor que yo y derrotarme - Bromeo Jiang Cheng acercándose y molestando a Wei Wuxian - "Espero que lo demuestres" - Pensó con calidez en su corazón.

Después de bromear y platicar durante gran rato finalmente se dignaron a dormir quedándose simplemente en su túnica interior y en sus respectivas camas. Era medianoche cuando Wei Wuxian se despertó repentinamente, inmediatamente pudo percibir el aroma que tanto anhelaba, las peonías parecían volverlo a llamar desde su sueño para que las siguiera. Sin darse tiempo para pensar se levantó colándose sus túnicas y tomando sus botas para salir en busca de lo deseado.

Al otro extremo de la Torre Koi estaba Jin Zixuan en su habitación, se encontraba en la posición de Loto meditando ya que no podía dormir porque su corazón le latía incalmablemente desde ese extraño encuentro con Wei Wuxian. Era una persona muy curiosa que llamó inmediatamente su atención, no era como ninguno de los omegas que había conocido durante toda su vida, a decir verdad tenía muy mala impresión de ellos gracias a su padre y sus incontables infidelidades. Pero con esta persona era completamente lo contrario, quería conocer más de él, quería poder observar todos sus movimientos.

Esto fue tan extraño para el que por un momento se dijo así mismo "¿Porque diablos estoy tan obsesionado con él? Parezco un estúpido". Cuando se disponía finalmente a centrarse en su meditación pudo sentir las mentas, inmediatamente abrió los ojos y no dudó en moverse para salir de su habitación e ir al lugar de donde provenía ese aroma.

~ μ ~

Al momento que llegó Jin Zixuan al lugar donde las mentas olían más fuerte se dio cuenta que no era la única persona en el lugar así que decidió acercarse para poder observar más detalladamente. Cuando pudo observar ligeramente el rostro de la otra persona se sorprendió y se dispuso a hablar.

__¿Otra vez tú? Creí haberte dicho que no deambularas por la noche - Dijo fingiendo molestia.

__Oh, que sorpresa volver a verte aquí de nuevo - Respondió Wei Wuxian.

__¿Sorpresa? Estas bromeando ¿cierto? - Le cuestiono al otro.

__Claro que no, no esperaba encontrarte aquí de nuevo - Dijo honestamente.

__Enserio que eres distraído, es obvio que me encuentro en este lugar porque es el jardín privado de la secta Jin, solo los que somos parte de la rama principal tenemos acceso al lugar - Dijo en tono de aclaración a Wei Wuxian.

__¿Eh? - Wei Wuxian no supo de decir, no se le había ocurrido pensar que era este lugar - "Entonces ¿Yo soy el intruso invadiendo un lugar en el que no debería estar? - Pensó - Oh ~ Eso aclara el porque no hay nadie vigilando el lugar - Se limitó a responder.

__¿No lo habías notado hasta ahora? Enserio que eres un caso perdido - Respondió preguntándose cómo es que podía existir alguien así.

__No - Dijo afirmando - Pero es muy interesante, eso significa que ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieren en este lugar y nadie se dará cuenta -Dijo y sin esperar a que el otro contestara inmediatamente empezó a trepar por el gran cerezo que se encontraba en el medio para poder observar mejor el jardín.

__¿Pero qué haces? Baja inmediatamente de ahí - Reclamo Jin Zixuan - Es peligroso puedes lastimarte.

__No te preocupes soy muy ágil, además ya me he trepado en todos los árboles que se encuentran en el muelle de loto Dijo como si eso pudiera calmarlo -Guau~ este lugar es hermoso refleja mucha tranquilidad.

__Por supuesto, fue decorado con las mejores flores y es cuidado exclusivamente por mi madre - Presumió Jin Zixuan.

__Mhn~~ ojalá hubiese algo así en Yunmeng - Dijo, pensando en cuán hermoso sería si hubiese flores de loto las cuales son sus favoritas.

Cuando Wei Wuxian finalmente se disponía a bajar del gran árbol se resbaló, haciendo que inmediatamente cayera. Cuando Jin Zixuan vio esto inmediatamente corrió para tratar de ayudarlo pero era demasiado para él haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

__¡Te dije que era peligroso! -Le reclamo Jin Zixuan.

__Lo siento, no tenía planeado que esto saliera así jaja - Wei Wuxian inmediatamente se echó a reír imparable.

Cuando ambos ya se estaban relajando escucharon algunos pasos que se dirigían hacia el jardín, de inmediato Jin Zixuan tomó de la mano a Wei Wuxian y lo dirigió a un almacén que se encontraba cerca.

__Silencio o nos descubrirán - Le dijo a Wei Wuxian cuando cerró la puerta del almacén y colocó una mano sobre su boca, de lo que no se percibió fue del cómo estaba encima de él y lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared. Esto hasta que se calmó y volteo a verlo, tenía sus mejillas completamente rojas y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

__"¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón está apunto de estallar?" - Se preguntó Wei Wuxian sintiendo como su corazón se acelera cada vez más al estar cerca de Jin Zixuan.

Ambos solo se quedaron observando mutuamente, notando como la atmósfera se empezaba a tornar de incomodidad y vergüenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sinceramente quiero que las cosas vayan lo suficientemente lento como para poder observar cómo surge el amor entre estos dos, y no que sea algo que se de simplemente porque son "destinados".  
>  Las personalidades de ellos la verdad se me hacen tan complementarias, siempre he pensado que en la historia original se hubiesen llevado bien si todo hubiera surgido de diferente modo, ya que el problema siempre fue el cómo trató en un principio Zixuan a Yanli.  
> Gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia.


End file.
